


And Let The Danger Tear Us Apart

by QuillMind



Series: Angstentine's Day 2017 [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: It was a strictly physical relationship--that was fine between spies.  But when fate puts you and Miyoshi together on a fateful train ride, you're both able to reconsider your positions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from ["Found Someone" by TastyTreat feat. Tribes!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIZDx_fJXkM)

Freezing cold and searing pain dragged Miyoshi out of unconsciousness, both increasing in their assault on his senses.  His head felt sluggish and his vision was blurry. 

A pale cloud whooshed from his mouth and was quickly swept away.  Miyoshi's eyes dragged to the window and could hardly tell where the sky ended and the ground began; the outside was practically devoid of any other colour.  The window frame surrounding this blank landscape was bent unevenly, its glass shattered with only jagged edges left, making it resemble the mouth of a monster. 

His entire body felt as heavy as granite, and the effort it took him to face down brought forth a laboured grunt.  He grit his teeth and persisted through the overwhelming coppery taste in his mouth.  A coarse piece of steel pierced the right side of his chest, sending a flower of red blooming over his white dress shirt.  Broken shards of glass from the window, mangled wood and metal of the train's structure, and the newspaper he had been reading earlier all littered the seat and floor.  And in front of him... 

You sat in the seat directly across from Miyoshi, staring back with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, normally so lush and moist (as he could personally attest to) but now chapped, dull and expelling shallow, hissing breaths.  Your upper body was slouched against the window's side of the train and twisted away from your hips and legs in what couldn't possibly be a comfortable position to maintain for long.  Seeing that he was finally awake, you tried to say something to Miyoshi, only for your features to contort with agony before you coughed, and a bitter, salty taste bubbled up from below.  A thin, thin ribbon of blood drew a line out of your mouth, under the chin and down your neck. 

Miyoshi deduced that your internal organs had been crushed by the seat.  Neither of you had long to live. 

Under the name of Katsuhiko Maki, Miyoshi had been in Germany for a handful of months since late spring, posing as an art dealer.  You were an informant that was part of his cover, playing the role of a hopeful young artist who sold her works through his shop.  Each time you showed up, information was being transferred to Miyoshi, either through documents hidden within your drawings and paintings, or a message told by yourself. 

He had already known that you were attracted to him by the way you'd gazed at him during your first meeting, and your vaguely restless body language when you had finished business with him for the day but were in no hurry to leave the shop.  So one evening he'd gotten your attention by saying your name, in that same smooth voice of his but with a lower tone that was thick with seductive promise.  It had stopped you immediately and turned you towards him, as if his voice had bound you with invisible strings to make you a puppet--honestly not that difficult a task for any of the men of D-Agency, but it was a skill that Miyoshi in particular was exceptionally talented at. 

You had already seen his intent in those dark, sly eyes, not unlike that of a cat's, and you knew this was something you both wanted.  But whenever someone acted totally assured and self-congratulatory in the notion that they had figured you out, you just _had_ to prove them wrong--a trait that had admittedly gotten you into trouble more than once.  So you waited for him to walk right up to you, nerves growing tighter with each step, and just as he leaned in to kiss you, you swiftly retreated away from his touch.  Relishing the curious expression he was making, you settled onto the sofa where potential buyers would sit, pulled up your skirt to your waist, and sank your hand into your panties to begin touching yourself, keeping his gaze locked with yours as you flashed a wicked smirk. 

Miyoshi arched an eyebrow, then returned the same smirk.  He would later follow through with sating his own desires, but only after observing exactly what got _you_ the most excited.

You knew that the microfilm containing the list of contacts and accomplices was hidden in Miyoshi's shirt collar.  If he could at least mark it, his superior would be able to notice it and take it before the Germans found it.  But Miyoshi's left arm was broken in two spots, and his right was pinned against the seatback by a wooden beam that had fallen onto it. 

A wry, bitter look was shared between you two, one that, despite the dire nature of the scenario, seemed to casually say, _well, this is annoying, isn't it?_

Had you been just a pretty face playing at being a brave patriot who would suddenly dream of love after a good lay, Miyoshi would have gone about all this a starkly different way.  You had not gone through the same level of rigorous training that he had.  You did not know how to handle weapons, pick locks, or forge travel and identification documents.  But as he quickly learned, you possessed an iron will and unyielding sense of duty, a determination to get things done without fail despite the danger involved.  One look at those hardened eyes of yours told him that to you, romance was a luxurious dream far too frivolous to consider.  It was a quality about you that he appreciated. 

Miyoshi's arrogant nature brought out a playful snideness in you that made you look forward to seeing him.  Each day you awoke with a giddy anticipation for what sort of biting remarks you might trade today, likely to be followed with bites of a different kind.  Rather than find your more aggressive (at least compared to other women) nature as a mistake to be corrected, he was amused by and encouraged it.  You had both a body and mind that genuinely held his interest to the point of making him want to keep coming back to discover and indulge in them over and over again.  Such rare things were not to be ignored.

What was between you wasn't strictly physical, honestly.  But it was always going to take a back seat to your chosen obligations.  The job came first, and neither of you would compromise it. 

There was the disgusting sensation of your insides being further torn up as you slid over in your seat and leaned forward, favouring your right side so that your worse-off left was spared the exertion.  Your injuries and the sub-zero temperatures numbed your fingers with needly sharpness, but you managed to grasp the end of the wooden beam and began to pull.  Miyoshi watched intently as your body trembled and the blood trailing from your mouth grew into a wider stream, your teeth gritted together harshly from the pain, but finally the obstruction gave in and you moved it just enough to free Miyoshi's right arm. 

Your strength spent, you gasped, a sick, bubbly sound, and collapsed back into your seat, grimacing from the slight impact.  Miyoshi brought his arm up as though it weighed a ton, and pinched the corner of his shirt collar with his bloody fingers.  To anyone else, it would be just another bit of viscera; to Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki, it was a beacon. 

The cold was taking a back seat to your senses, as was the scenery.  The almost blinding whiteness of the snow was fading to grey along with everything else.  You noticed that you could no longer feel your legs.

With nothing left to do, Miyoshi and you looked at each other.  Only yesterday had you been clawing the edge of his bedroom window while he took you from behind, drawling all manner of filthy comments into your ear that made you clench tighter around him.  The unremitting vigorousness of your fucking had made your bodies so scorching hot that you would've thought it was summer were it not for the view of the cold city from the window and the steamy breaths that blew from your mouths. 

You recalled the look of Miyoshi's fair skin as you lay beside him afterwards, frosted with sweat and flushed brightly.  Now it was turning grey. 

No words were spoken, but volumes were communicated between the two of you, sharing thoughts of countless what-ifs, how it might have played out if you'd chosen to live that luxurious dream and run off to somewhere where no one could find you and make love as two people rather than having sex as spy and asset.  Saccharine, perhaps, but hardly repugnant.

You drew upon the last of your life to form a smile, and tired as it was, like the tiny, haughty grin that Miyoshi made, it conveyed something that went beyond professional respect or carnal attraction. 

The love between you and Miyoshi was allowed for just a few seconds.  Then your eyelids lowered, and you slid down to lie across the seat, going completely still. 

Colours were escaping Miyoshi.  His brain could no longer manage anything complicated.  But his job had been completed to the absolute furthest extent possible.  And for a moment, he had been his true self--not Maki, not Miyoshi--with you. 

He leaned his head back and kept his eyes open, to behold you for as long as possible.  The calm on his face, the eye in the middle of this hurricane of carnage, would remain with him even after he died, until days later when a white-gloved hand would gently close those eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it wasn't enough that Miyoshi dies! :p
> 
> At some point I'd gotten this visual in my head of two people sitting across from each other about to die, and they consider their relationship. Didn't take much to rework it into a Miyoshi story. (╭ರ_•́)


End file.
